Dead Island Wiki
Welcome to Dead Island Wiki' '''The wiki dedicated to Dead Island that anyone can edit. 'This wiki contains spoilers. Read at your own risk.' 'About this wiki' | ' ' | ' ' | ' ' ---- created since June 2010 'Heroes' * Xian Mei * Sam B * Logan * Purna 'Gameplay' * Combat Text * Controls * Skill Trees * Weapon Tier * Weapon Wheel * Workshop * Weapon Parameters and Modification 'Weapons' * Firearms * Melee Weapons ** Blunt Weapons ** Sharp Weapons * Projectiles * Weapon Mods 'Guides' * Achievements and Trophies * Quests * ID Cards * Skull Locations Dead Island is a video game developed and published by Techland for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and Microsoft Windows. It is an open-ended game centered on survival. The game uses a first-person perspective; however, the developers are claiming that the game should not be labeled a first-person shooter due to a bigger emphasis on melee combat and ammunition conservation, rather than a shoot 'em up. The '''Royal Palms Resort' is a luxurious five-star hotel located on Banoi Island in Dead Island. It is described as "a little bit of Heaven on Earth" that has been ravaged by a mysterious zombie outbreak. The following is the official description taken from the [http://deadisland.deepsilver.com/infos.php Dead Island website]: Nestled in the hills above the most pristine white sand beaches in the South Pacific, the Royal Palms offers every luxury. The acclaimed architecture of our Five Star resort blends seamlessly with the natural beauty of Banoi, a wild and untamed atoll off the coast of Papua New Guinea. Come experience the crystal clear water, the warm sun and tropical breezes, the flawless beaches, all surrounded by a lush rain forest full of indigenous life. Meet the friendly people and explore the rich history and colorful culture of Banoi. The Royal Palms Resort offers exceptional service and every modern amenity. Our 127 spacious, climate-controlled rooms offer a spectacular view of either the jungle highlands or the Pacific Ocean....(read more) Sam B, fending of zombies BXGrY64uKtk 'Previously:' 'Tragedy Hits Paradise' Trailer HD Which hero did you wish you picked instead? Who said I wished to have picked someone else? Logan Purna Xien Mei Sam B None, I made multiple characters! News plain date News More news... Deadisland-all-all-screenshot-035-SamB.jpg Deadisland-all-all-screenshot-036-SamB.jpg Deadisland-all-all-screenshot-037-SamB.jpg Deadisland-all-all-screenshot-038-SamB.jpg Deadisland-all-all-screenshot-039-SamB.jpg DeadIsland25.jpg DeadIsland24.jpg DeadIsland23.jpg DeadIsland22.jpg DeadIsland21.jpg DeadIsland20.jpg DeadIsland19.jpg DeadIsland18.jpg DeadIsland17.jpg DeadIsland16.jpg DeadIsland15.jpg DeadIsland14.jpg DeadIsland13.jpg DeadIsland12.jpg DeadIsland11.jpg DeadIsland10.jpg DeadIsland9.jpg DeadIsland8.jpg DeadIsland7.jpg DeadIsland6.jpg DeadIsland5.jpg DeadIsland4.jpg DeadIsland3.jpg DeadIsland2.jpg DeadIsland1.jpg Lighthouse.png Church.png Royal Palm Hotel.jpg E3-Dead-Island-010.png E3-Dead-Island-009.png E3-Dead-Island-008.png E3-Dead-Island-007.png E3-Dead-Island-006.png E3-Dead-Island-005.png E3-Dead-Island-004.png E3-Dead-Island-003.png E3-Dead-Island-002.png E3-Dead-Island-001.png Heroes.png Langar_Road.png Shanty_Town.png ''No featured editor has been chosen yet. Nominate or vote for one here! Official Dead Island Website Official Dead Island Youtube channel Official Dead Island Facebook page Official Dead Island Twitter feed To start a new article, just enter the title in the box below and click the button. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? If you are new to wikis, see ' '. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ ru: Category:Browse Category:Browse